Warm Champagne
by BlondieBear'sBabe
Summary: One Shot, total smut. Buffy finds out what Faith said to Spike while in her body, and Buffy decides to do something about it. Set after Who Are You.


Disclamer: I own none of these characters. If I owned Spike, do you think I would waste time writing?

This is my first story, be nice please.

Buffy was angry, very angry. When she found out the Faith had done a test drive using her body, Buffy had beat her up until Faith told her everything that she had said and done. Nothing was really dreadful, except that conversation with Spike. 'How _dare_ Faith say those things to him?' she stewed. Wait, no, that's wrong, thought Buffy. 'How dare she say those things in my body? Yes, that's what I meant'.

Buffy was running to the Bronze; it was nearly midnight and she had a good idea that that was where Spike would be. When she caught up to him, she was…what was she going to do? She had two ideas in her mind, both very appealing. One, she would beat Spike to a bloody pulp and then stake him; it was, after all, his fault that he had been turned on by Faith's advances. In the other…well, she would see about that when she saw him.

Buffy resisted the urge to kick open the door to the Bronze, and went inside, scanning the thinning crowd for a familiar platinum-blonde head. She saw him at a table, alone, with a mug of beer and…was that an onion blossom? She would have to ask him about that later. Yes, she decided, there would be a later for him, she was going to go with plan #2.

Buffy stalked over to Spike's table, and said in a low, (and she hoped) furious sounding voice, "We need to talk. _Now_. In the alley". She turned on her heel and walked back out of the Bronze, then circled around back and stood by the exit. She was glad that there were no kids out here, smoking or kissing; she wanted Spike alone.

She didn't have to wait long. Spike threw the door open and stepped into the alley, but he did have the decency to look nervous; apparently the encounter with Faith had made him question the slayer's mental health. Buffy walked up to him and said, "Well, first of all.." and punched him in the face. Spike snarled, but to Buffy's surprise, did nothing. "Second," she continued, "that wasn't me. You know, earlier".

"Funny, looked an awful lot like you," Spike growled, holding his nose. "I mean," Buffy said "it was me, but not _me_." Spike looked at her like she had suddenly sprouted wings, and she hastened to continue. "Faith and I switched bodies. She was the one saying that stuff. Not me. Although," she said, gaining confidence, "It wasn't as though I've never thought them".

All of a sudden she shoved Spike up against the wall of the Bronze. She hissed in his ear, "Faith _could_ do all that stuff she said. But I can make you scream." With that she smashed her mouth to his, and trailed her hands down his chest until they reached the waist of his jeans. Deftly she unbuckled his pants, then slapped his hand as they started to go around her.

"No" she said fiercely, and reached into his pants as she began nibbling and kissing his neck. Good, she thought, he's already hard. She heard Spike let out a ragged gasp as she squeezed him, hard. "Buff' he started, but she squeezed again and his voice trailed into a groan. She began pumping, all the while whispering in his ear, "I _could_ ride you at a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I _do_ have muscles you've never even dreamed of. I _could_ squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne." She licked his neck and squeezed him again, and he groaned even louder, slipping slightly down the wall. "And I think I will."

She knew he was nearing release, so she began to pump faster, still kissing his neck. When his lower body shuddered, she pumped, once, twice more, and then squeezed harder than ever, at the same time clapping her other hand to his mouth and biting the side of his neck. His eyes snapped open and his whole body arched as he came, roaring into her hand. Then his whole body sagged, and he was gasping for breath that he didn't need. Buffy dropped her hand and stepped away from him, smirking. Spike stared at her with glazed eyes as she said, "See, I told you I could make you scream". With that, she turned and walked away.


End file.
